A Swedish province
by LimildaMedel
Summary: Sweden is sick and Värmand must take his place at a world meeting. However, its not the only thing she has to deal with. OC Värmland first fic
1. Phone call

Finland picked up the thermometer and checked. 39C. He looked down on the sleeping Swede. No way that Sweden would be able to go to the world meeting later that day with that high of a fever.

Finland sigh. _'At least it isn't because of his economy so he should be fine in a couple of days.'_

Never the less, he needed to find someone that could take Sweden's place during today's meeting. He couldn't tell Stockholm to do it since he was down on a meeting in Göteborg.

Tino walked out in the kitchen, thinking that Berwald probably would be hungry when he woke up. At the same time he tried to remember someone that could go instead of Sweden.

When he returned to Berwald with the food he figured it out.' _It would be best to let one of Sweden's regions go instead. If he rang Berwald's boss he could get the number. But who of Sweden's regions should he ask?'_

'_Hadn't he heard Norway mention one of them? What was her name again? Väma...? Värmla…? Värmland! Yes that was it._

Finland rushed into the hallway and called Sweden's boss on the phone.

It was pretty easy to get her number and after a couple of seconds she answered.

"Hello, it's Värmland, whose calling?"

"It's Finland. Su-san got a fever so someone ..."

"Father got a fever? I will be right there."

The line went dead and Tino stood there stunned, he hadn't gotten the opportunity to finish. _At least it seemed like he would finally meet one of Sweden's regions._


	2. The response

Berwald was still sleeping when the doorbell was heard throughout the house. Tino jumped in surprise when he heard the bell but then walked to the door to see who it was.

When Finland opened the door he saw a 16 year old girl with brown hair and blond hair loops, her eyes where dark and he couldn't decide the color. She was wearing a grey blouse and a couple of brown trousers.

She gave him a faint smile when she stepped in and for a moment they just stood there and studied each other. Then her smile disappeared and she asked.

"How is father?"

She looked worried and when Finland heard her voice he finally made the connection to who the girl was.

"So, you are Värmland?"

She made a sound that implied that the answer was 'yes' while she walked past him to where Sweden was sleeping. Berwald opened his eyes slightly and mumbled something on Swedish that Tino didn't catch.

Värmland let out a halfhearted laugh and then returned to looking worried. When he gave her a questioning look she said. "He asked why Ice and Denmark was dancing on the table during the world meeting."

Tino couldn't help but laugh a little at that and Värmland gave him a small smile before continued with saying. "But that proves that he has a really bad fever."

They were quiet for a couple of moments while they observed Berwald before she asked him. "So… Who will go instead of him to the world meeting today?"

"I…I…"

Finland wasn't able to say anything. Right now Värmland looked just as scary as Sweden usually looked.

"Hhmm…?"

"I was g-going to ask if y-you could."

Her expression change from the Berwald-like stare to a expression that reminded Tino of Norway.

"Okay." She said and seemed to think back for a minute. "At least you didn't ask Skåne. But if I 'am going to do this I will need my father's documents."

Finland left the room to go get the papers and when he came back Värmland still seemed to be a bit worried for the sick Swede. She hadn't moved a inch.

She took the papers and looked through them briefly. "I think I will be able to do this."

She put the papers in Berwald's portfolio and started to walk towards the door. "Well, I better get going so I'm not to late."

"But how will you get there?"

She smiled at him before she answered him. " Don't worry, Lu will give me a ride. We are staying at the same hotel so he won't mind."

And with that she closed the door behind her. At the same time Tino could only wonder. _'Who is Lu? Another one of the regions?' _And then.

'_How come she had happened to be in the capital during the same time as the world meeting?'_


	3. The annoying Dane

Värmland more or less ran back to the hotel even if her father's portfolio with the documents slowed her down a bit. It didn't take to long for her to get from the old town to the hotel and she was happy seeing that Lu and her other uncles hadn't left yet.

"Hej Lu, vänt på mig." (Hey Lu, wait for me) **(1)**

"Hva er det?" (What is it)

The Norwegian was just on his way towards his car together with his Icelandic brother and an annoying Dane. Värmland managed to catch up with them and panted a little from the run. But before she was able to say anything the Dane swept his arm around her shoulders and said with his annoying laughter.

"Hvordan har dit besøg på din far hen? Hvad har han gjort denne gang?" (How did your visit to your father go? what have he done this time?)

She gave him a glare that was as scary as her fathers but Denmark didn't seem to notice it at all.

"Ja vet int va du sa men ja tycker int om vad de låter söm." (I don´t know what you said but I don´t like the sound of it) **(2)**

Even after her answer the other didn't seem to care and she soon got so irritated at him that she almost strangled him like Norway usually did. That seemed to work because he removed his arm from her shoulders.

Making sure he wouldn't do it again she finally turned to Norway.

"Sverige ä sjuk så ja ska hålla i hans föredrag." (Sweden is ill so I will hold his presentation instead.)

The Norwegian only nodded and gestured for her to get in the car. Luckily for her Denmark got in the front seat and she was left in the backseat with Iceland. She didn't want to be bothered by the damn Dane.

Being incredible nervous Värmland tried her best to memorize Sweden's documents. Unfortunate the ride to the meeting was to short and she barely got the time to read though half of it.

They got out of the car and she took a glance at the building. In an instance her feet's felt like they had two iron rock tied to them and she has butterflies in her stomach. The whole world was in there and waited for her presentation.

"Herre gud, hu ska ja lyckes mä de här." (My god, how will I pull this of.)

* * *

**Notes:**

**She call Norway 'Lu' because his human name is Lukas and she did belong to Norway under a period of time and is influenced by him more than some of her other siblings**

**She doesn't understand what he is saying because he is saying it too fast. Actually he is not speaking faster than her, but as a Swede she can't understand Danish unless the one speaking is speaking very slowly. But she understands Norwegian perfectly. **

**The 'Swedish' I used in this is written in a dialect from Värmland and is not correct Swedish since some of the words are cut short. **

**The Danish and Norwegian might be wrong because I used Google translate for those sentences.**


	4. The meeting part 1

When Värmland, Norway, Iceland and Denmark walked into the meeting room they were welcomed by the usual chaos. France and England was yelling at each other as usual. Romano tried to yell at Germany but was distracted by Spain and his crying brother. Greece and Turkey were fighting with Japan between them. China was hiding from Korea. Russia was hiding from Belarus. Prussia was teasing Austria and you could tell that Hungary soon would introduce his head to her frying pan. The Baltic trio stood in a corner listening to Poland. America was in an argument with Cuba, Mexico and some Asian countries.

No wonder that nobody noticed when they came in.

Värmland got the feeling that she had missed a country. Let see, all Asian countries was there, all the European countries was there and from North America there was… wait a minute. She saw Mexico and America, but wasn't there another country north of the US of A? Yeah it was a country there, what was the name again … oh Canada, that's right.

She immediately started to look around the room in a try to find the nation named Canada. But that was easier said than done since she couldn't remember how he looked like. She was looking someone that looked like America since she had heard that they were brothers, maybe twins?

It was hard finding someone in the large group of nations and it took her about five minutes to find someone that looked a lot like America. He had longer hair then America and his eyes were purple, he also had a small polar bear sitting in his lap. 'So there is polar bears in Kanada, I have to remember that.' She couldn't help but think.

Her focus was returned to the chaos when she heard Norway say "Noisy." beside her. Värmland turned to look at Germany wondering why he hadn't done anything about the chaos only to see the answer. Germany was too busy trying to get away from South and North Italy plus Spain.

And since Germany didn't do anything Värmland took it upon himself to do so. She took a deep breath and shouted as loud as she could.

"TYSTNAD!" (SILENCE!)

Everyone in the room turned towards her. It wasn't usual that someone else then Germany shouted at them to be quiet at meetings.

"Tack." (Tank you)

She said when the room turned incredible silent. A few seconds went by without anyone moving or saying anything and Värmland started to feel very nervous once again with everyone in the room staring at her. Then all the countries (except the Nordics, England and America) asked in unison "Who are you you?"


	5. the meeting part 2

_Then all the countries (except the Nordics, England and America) asked in unison "Who are you?"_

"Hi, I´m Värmland and I are here instead of my dad."

She gave them a happy smile and waved at them, all to hide how nervous she was. The countries looked at each other and started talking all at once jet again. But this time Germany managed to get everyone focus and Värmland and the Nordics took their places at the table (Värmland where Sweden usually sat).

However the focus that Germany managed to gather from the other nations soon disappeared. Once again everyone was staring at Värmland. Even the Nordic stared at her. England raised his hand to hide his smile but America just busted out laughing.

"What are you staring at?" Värmland shouted, irritated about it but knowing the reason.

"You look like a tomato!" Spain finally said with a wide grin and tor once the sentence wasn't directed at Romano.

Värmland looked at her reflection in the window and have out a heavy sigh. As Spain already had pointed out she really looked like a tomato. Her skin had turned a bright red color and her hair into moss green. Even her eyes had changed color and now looked almost identical to Prussia's.

When she shifted her focus back to the nations they were still staring.

"I've been shifting in color all morning, just ignore it, please."

"That explains why your hair was brown this morning; I thought you only wanted to test something new." Denmark muttered but no one seemed to have heard him.

Some of the nations as Germany, did as she asked and ignored it but those like North Italy walked up to her and asked.

"Ve…Why are you shifting colors?"

"I played a prank on England and America yesterday and England cursed me with a color changing spell. Now can we go on with the meeting please?" pleaded Värmland, feeling extremely embarrassed.

Fortunately for Värmland all the nations listened and the meeting went on. She somehow managed through her speech, or Sweden's speech. The meeting did get pretty messy some times when England and France started fighting for example but that was completely normal.

When the meeting ended some of the nations stayed behind. Those that stayed was Russia, England, America, Germany, North and South Italy, Spain and Canada.

When Värmland was collecting her papers North Italy skipped up to her and gave her a warm smile. Right out of the blue she asked if she could show them around the city and Värmland accepted even though she didn't know the city as well as Stockholm or Sweden did. The rest of the nations that was left decided to come along.

To tell the truth, North Italy begged Germany to come along and so Romano decided to come in order to keep his brother as far from Germany as possibly that caused Spain to join. She had already promised England and America a tour. Canada and Russia just came along without saying anything and Värmland didn't really care why.

It seemed her day didn't end with the meeting.

**Note: It will get more interesting the next chapter, I promise. The prank that Värmland is talking about is the same as the one in 'Lost on the way and new friends'.**

**I´m sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language.**


	6. The empty bottles

The tour around Stockholm took a while. Värmland didn't know the area as good as she knew her own but she managed to give them a short tour of the old town. At the moment they were sitting in a small café that she knew and enjoyed each other's company as much as possible. Even if she actually enjoyed spending time with nation that was not one of the Nordics, she started to get a bit worried for her dad. It seemed like it was showing on her face because suddenly someone spoke up to her.

"You can go check on your father if you want to, we'll be fine on our own."

When she looked up and was meet by the face of Germany. He looked at her with his usually serious expression.

"Are you sure? What are you going to do?"

"Italy wants to visit the Nordic museum, so we will be heading there."

She nodded and stood up from the table she had been sitting at.

"Okay, se you around some another time." She waved and headed for the door.

'''

Värmland didn´t care about knocking this time around and just entered through the door. It was oddly quiet and when she entered the room where her father was sleeping she got her answer to why. It looked like Finland had fallen asleep while taking her father's temper, the resulting picture was just too cute to ignore so she picked up her phone and take a couple of pictures.

Then she left the cute display for the kitchen, they would probably be hungry when they woke up.

Just as she entered her foot connected with an empty bottle that rolled across the room by the force of the impact. Värmland would have ignored the bottle (she didn't count on Finland keeping everything clean while tending to her dad, he had his hands full anyway) if she hadn't recognized it.

The bottle was about as big as the ones you normally bye Coca-Cola in and it was made of green glass and hade her symbol on it (a blue 'bird'* with red claws on a white background). She grabbed it and examined it completely, it was definitely empty.

Just then a horrible thought struck her. She stormed out of the kitchen with the bottle held high towards were she knew she would get the answer she needed.

"FINLAND!"

Said person jolted awake and it toke him a while to remember where he was before caught on and stared at her.

Värmland toke a deep breath and said calmly (even if a bit of her anger sipped through) "Why is this bottle empty?"

Finland nervously looked around; her hidden anger wasn't lost on him. When her gaze on him intensified he started ranting in Finnish.

She felt herself become even more annoyed and shouted "Stop with the Finnish!"

He effectively stopped ranting in Finnish and started anew in Swedish.

"Sverige och jag besökte det nordiska museet innan han blev sjuk och jag tog med mig de där flaskorna för de var de enda som jag hittade i köket som var drickbart och när vi var där så drack han en och blev sjuk." (Sweden and I went to visit the Nordic museum before he became sick and I had those bottles with me because I couldn't find anything else in the kitchen that was drinkable and after he drank one he became sick.)

"Where are the other bottles now?" Värmland asked suddenly getting a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Well…" Finland looked around the room trying to find an escape route if the needed.

"Well, What?" She countered the feeling in her stomach increasing,

"I forgot it at the museum."

The sentence was barely over a whisper but in the now quite room you heard it clearly.

"Dammit!"

Värmland face palmed herself. Nothing could be as usual now a days now could it? First she discover two nations lost in front her front door** and then having to be a stand in for her father at a meeting and now this? Sure she had complained on it being a bit boring but she wanted some kind of adventure not this boatload of trouble.

'''

-* It's the same kind of bird as on Prussia's flag.

-** She is referring to my fanfic 'Lost on the way and new friends' that thakes place before this one.


End file.
